A Spark in Teaching
by MagicHalo
Summary: When Dustin graduates, he goes into teaching the ninja academy. But when a new friend comes over to help him, a spark arises and the teaching is all in the chemistry. A Dustin/Hunter Fanfic
1. The Decision of Friendship

_The Decision of Friendship_

Out on the Wind Ninja Academy Training Grounds stood three senior students. One dressed in red, one in blue and another in yellow. Suddenly, the three became ambushed by a bunch of ninjas heading towards them.

The three tore off their head masks to reveal their faces. The yellow one was Dustin. Child of the earth and true to his heart. The blue one was Tori. Fluent and graceful like the water. And the Red one was Shane. Reaching for the stars.

It was their final examination. They were willing to pass this exam so that they could graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. Sensei gave them an offer to teach at the academy if they were to graduate. Fierce determination was detective in the glint of their eyes. The ninja ran and the three took stance. The distance between them became closer and rumble erupted.

Shane jumped up into the air as they all encircled him. He drew his hands together in a hand sign and a whirlwind blew from his fingertips as he pointed them to the ninjas. They all were blown to the ground and Shane gracefully returned to land.

Tori became cornered and fought the ninjas back to a distance. Tori flung her arms in opposite ends and brought them together in a pattern until one was above the other and a sphere of water was filling the gap between them. She directed it to the ninjas, soaking them from head to toe in a strong blast.

Dustin was swiftly avoiding every punch and kick thrown at him and was ambushed from behind by an air ninja descendant. They all came rushing to inflict a few punches to him. He used his energy to go deep underground and swifted his way across all the ninjas, tripping over his surfing hump underground. All were fallen and Dustin came up to surface.

All the ninjas regrouped and so did the three graduates. They all ambushed them and the three joined their powers together in a trinity and blasted every one of them until they fell back to the ground. "Dude we totally kicked their butts," Dustin overly exclaimed but was silenced by Shane's hand in his face. Sensei came back onto the stand and slammed his pole on the ground. It didn't take a genius to figure he wanted their attention. They leaned parallel to each other in front of Sensei.

"You have all done well and came a very far distance into becoming graduates, but now i unfortunately have to say that the position can only be filled by one of you three." Shane, Tori and Dustin were all in shock after hearing the news. It was true that they were all determined to graduate but one was only eligible. They have and always will be together. Friends Forever but competition started to arise in them.

"Well what do we do now?" Dustin said with worry in his voice. Shane wrapped his arms around his friends and brought them into a group hug. It really lifted up their spirits and they all smiled with each other.

"I wish we could all graduate but if these are the circumstances, then we should pick someone," Tori decided. They all took a long thought and decided.

"I think I should be the one," Dustin exclaimed. Shane and Tori looked at him in confusion. Why he had said that ran through both of their minds. Tori finally agreed and explained it to Shane.

"Dustin does need all the help he could get, and spending the time to teach could really help him." Tori said to Shane. He finally shook his head in agreement.

"Hey, I know I'm not the brightest guy out there --" He was interrupted by their giggles.

"Dustin, you're so cute," Tori said and rubbed her hand through his curly hair.

"You should be glad, and besides you gotta admit, all those stuff ups you did. You need to improve" Shane reassured him with a pat on the back and shoulder.

"Well we should go tell Sensei." Tori lead the way to the Ninja Op Base.

–

"Hey Sensei" Shane called from the stairway with Tori and Dustin close behind.

"He's taking a nap." The man in front of the computer said. It was Sensei's son, Cam. They were good friends like the three students were. "So have we decided who's taking the position?"

"Yeah, it's --"

"It's Me!" Dustin shoved to the front lines as he blurted it out interrupting Shane.

"You Dustin?" Cam was mildly surprised at the decision but was quickly understood and accepted.

"Yeah, I'm stoked about it, too."

"Okay Dustin, but you've got to get your priorities straight from this point on." Dustin's thoughts reeled through his mind and decidedly took it to context.

"Well with the help of Shane and Tori by my side, I'll be fine," Dustin smiled and leaned his arms on his friends.

"Okay then Dustin. You can all take the day off and tomorrow we'll reward you with your graduation certificate and start your teaching."

"Aww man. Don't I get to kick back a little?" Dustin complained and they all shared a laugh

–


	2. A Crimson Bolt Hits The Earth

_A Crimson Bolt Hits The Earth_

Dustin was standing in front of his mirror, admiring himself in the yellow gown. He was overwhelmed by the fact that he was actually graduating. Thoughts of his friends ran through his mind and in his heart he was grateful for what they have done. He fought back a tiny tear by thinking of his happiness. Once he heard Tori's van honk, he quickly slipped on his cap and ran out to her van.

When they stopped, they all got out and Dustin was a bit scared to stain his gown with the dirt and foliage from under his feet. They trod through the thick forest until they reach the waterfall. Dustin took a lunge forward past Tori and Shane.

"Let the graduate handle this." Shane and Tori were laughing at his huge ego. He opened the portal and stepped in. Little did he know his gown dragged into the water. Shane and Tori just continued to laugh at Dustin and with each other. They went into the portal behind Dustin.

–

The first sight out there was all the pupils lined up in front of the small stand where Cam and Sensei were standing, giving a small speech to the whole academy. Dustin was so moved by it all, a childish grin ran on his face and started running but slipped on the muddy track. Shane and Tori grabbed both of his arms right before he landed front first into the mud puddle.

"Thank you so much guys!" Dustin was ecstatic when he became so grateful.

"Well it's your big day so don't mention it" Shane and Tori grinned and made their way to the stands. Dustin ran up the stairs to the podium and stood next to Sensei, apologizing about what had happened. Sensei never gave it a second thought and offered him his diploma.

"It is with great honour that I hand you your graduation certificate, Dustin. If it wasn't for your skills, bravery and friendship, you would not be standing here today." Dustin slipped a hand into Sensei's and shook it while accepting the diploma. After the magical moment, he raised his achievement into the air in which lead to a great cheer spread across the whole academy. Shane and Tori made the most noise. They stood up and went on stage and stood next to Dustin and congratulated him.

"There are so many things I want to tell you guys but I don't want to bore you to death so I'll just stick to the basics. Sensei and Cam, You have believed in me and didn't give up on me and I'm grateful of that. Also, Shane and Tori. If I didn't have friends like you I would be so messed up right now." Small chuckles went across.

"And All You Guys! You've Made Me Train That Lot Harder. Whoo!!" The crowd cheered abruptly and Dustin got off stage and followed Shane, Tori and Cam back to Ops to get changed and start his first lesson not as student, but as teacher.

–

A footstep approached the waterfall and opened the portal. The mysterious person walked in and took a good glance at his surroundings. The sun shining showed a big blonde top and sky blue eyes. A uniform different from the Wind Ninja Academy. He was an exchange teacher from the Thunder Academy. He goes by the name of Hunter, The lucky graduate the same as Dustin. He was kindly introduced by Sensei himself and got directed to the Ops. He made his way across.

He slowly trailed down the steps and met up with Cam. "So you must be the exchange ninja that has come to help?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah I am. The Name's Hunter." Shane, Tori and Dustin came in from the next room and took a look at Hunter.

"umm...who's this?" Tori asked and examining.

"He's Hunter. He's here as an exchange."

"Yeah okay but don't we have Dustin?"

"Well..." Cam hesitantly replied. "It was my dad's idea that there should be two teachers here to further productivity." Shane and Tori got the idea but Dustin was lost in obliviousness. Hunter looked over at Dustin and took a glance at him. Curly, brown hair with dark brown eyes. It was way different from Dustin's sight. Bushy, Blonde hair with blue eyes. He thought it was a nice look for him. Hunter took another step forward which caused Dustin to retreat a little bit. He gaped and showed a small blush that came across his face.

Hunter broke out in a small chuckle. "Hehe, well if we're gonna be working together, I think we should get to know each other." Dustin's mind took it way out of context and another blush drew across.

"How about, uh, if you're hungry," Hunter began to invite, "lets grab a bite?" Dustin nodded and acted his normal self again. "You don't mind, do you Cam?"

"Nah, go ahead we're not that busy now anyways."

Hunter grabbed Dustin's hand and dragged him up out of Ops. Dustin was feeling red after that encounter.

"Aww, they're gonna get along great together." Tori said, acting pretty clever. "Maybe Dustin would be falling for him"

"What!? Are you serious? He wouldn't go that way would he?" Shane shocked in disbelief. He did act a little bit nervous around him so maybe he did fall for him. There weren't a lot of girls around Dustin so maybe he's looking to settle.

–

Hunter and Dustin went back home to change into something more casual,so they agreed to meet at a restaurant they both knew. Dustin arrived first and sat at a table outside under an umbrella. Hunter came up from behind and grabbed Dustin into a playful hug. This caused Dustin to jump out of his seat and tilted his head up to meet his gaze with Hunter. His clothes did look very good on him.

"Hehe Dustin, you got scared so easily." Hunter chuckled as he took his seat.

"Well I didn't know you were there alright?" Dustin acted so innocently and raised his hands up.

"Hehe man Dustin," Hunter said, "You're so cute." He flashed a small cute smile at him. It took him a while to comprehend what was just said. He could take a comment like that from Tori, a girl, but this was Hunter, a guy. A huge blush went across his face, he had to turn away so Hunter couldn't see. Hunter grabbed Dustin's arm and gently stroked him to calm him down. Dustin turned back and saw an innocent looking face on Hunter. He did start to calm down after a while. Hunter lifted his arm up to his chin and forced him to look deep into his eyes. There was a spark that arose from their encounter. Dustin couldn't really explain it but soon, he felt pretty comfortable around Hunter.

"Okay, so what will you boys have?" The waitress came at a bad time but they did come for the bite so they placed their orders and went back to a regular time.


	3. Thoughts of the Night

_Thoughts of the Night_

Both boys walked to Dustin's house after their bite. Along the way, their hands clashed several times. Dustin shyly hid with every one, on the inside of course. Hunter's heat emitting closely to Dustin made him stiff the whole way back.

They made it to the front of the doorstep. Dustin dragged his keys from his pocket, attached on a chain, and opened the door. Hunter went to sit on the couch. He became pretty relaxed very quickly. He flipped on the TV and channel surfed. Dustin went to the kitchen to get bottles of water for them. They sat down and watched whatever was on. They had a couple of conversations in between.

"S-so Dustin," Hunter stammered a little, "what do you think of me?" Dustin fought back a blush at the thought of the question.

"umm...well I don't know much about you so far," Dustin picked a logical answer but his heart took over, "but...I'd like to know more"

"Alright then so, what do you wanna know?"

"How about...what's your favorite color?"

"Its Crimson. Pretty weird huh?"

"No, everyone has their own opinion. Its what makes them unique." Dustin grinned a little in which Hunter examined closely. He shot back a grin at Dustin.

"So what do you learn at the thunder academy?" Dustin changed subjects quickly.

"Well," Hunter stopped to think, "its pretty much the same as the Wind Academy, but we learn the power of thunder."

"Did you have anyone else to surpass to graduate?"

"Well, the last two people were me and my brother, Blake."

"Must've been tough huh?"

"Nah, he was okay with it. Plus I did surpass him so he knew this could mean a lot for me."

"That's pretty nice of him. My friends let me graduate, being the air head that I am," Dustin chuckled a bit.

"Ha ha, don't worry. You're not an air head." Hunter said reassuringly. Dustin found himself leaning closer to Hunter until their shoulders touched side by side.

–

Nightfall covered and winds harshly picked up. The window was slightly opened and the wind chilled on Dustin's skin until he showed goosebumps. Hunter recognized this and wrapped his arms around him.

"You cold?" Hunter place his arm around him and brought him closer. Dustin's head fell on Hunter's chest. Dustin couldn't comprehend the situation, but was just preoccupied with Hunter's warmth. The movie on the TV soon came to an end, and Hunter stood up, causing Dustin to fall on the couch.

"It's getting late Dustin, but I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah sure Hunter. See ya." Hunter closed his window and went out the door. Dustin looked at his clock to see it was 11. He was really tired and lazily climbed upstairs to his room.

He lied in his bed, almost closing his eyes completely. But today's events came rolling through his mind as he reviewed what had happened. He struggled a little until he realised he hasn't changed yet. He slipped off his shoes, pants and shirt until he was in his boxers. He ran across to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. He took a large white shirt and slipped it on before getting under the covers.

"Dustin, you're so cute." Those thought were the highlights of the review. He ran through every blush and encounter he had and thought to himself, 'why did he act so weird around Hunter.' Dustin knew nothing much about Hunter but was already wanting to be in his caring arms. 'what was I thinking? Why do I feel this way around Hunter?' He came to a conclusion but was pretty confused about it all. He needed a second opinion.

–

The next morning, he called Tori to get her opinion on this.

"Hello?" Tori answered pretty groggily. She just woke up.

"Oh, sorry Tori. Did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay Dustin. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something. You got the time?"

"Yeah just wait. Let me get the portable" Tori hung up, grabbed the portable and lied down on her couch. "So, what's wrong?"

"What do you think of Hunter?"

"Hunter? Well he seems like a pretty good guy. How was your date yesterday?"

"_Date?_ What are you talking about?" Dustin flinched.

"Ha ha. It was a joke. You didn't take it seriously, did you?"

"Well..." Tori became fully awake at that response.

"Thats kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?! What's the matter?"

"Tori, calm down. Nothings up. I'm just a bit..confused is all."

"What happened?"

"I dunno. I just get weird around him."

"How weird?"

"Like you trying to flirt with that surfer dude at the beach."

"Yeah, I did seem weird that day didn't I?"

"Try embarrassing," Dustin laughed at the fact.

"Okay I get what you're saying. Look let's just get to class. It'll probably get normal once you're around Hunter more casually. Anyways I gotta get changed. Pick you up in a few"

"Okay, See ya then." Dustin hung up and laid his head back on his pillow. After a few comprehensive thoughts, he got up and changed. He wore a yellow shirt with white stripes across, and a pair of red boardies. He slipped on his lucky, slightly deteriorated pair of sneakers and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. He watched TV and ate whilst waiting for Tori and Shane to show up.


	4. First Day of Teaching

_First Day of Teaching_

Past the waterfall portal, the three of them found Hunter pretty early, training very fiercely. Hunter's crimson shirt pretty soaked as he splashed some water on himself. Dustin took evident of that and turned to Tori's direction, avoiding Shane and Hunter but knew Tori had known about him.

"I'll see you guys later," Shane said as he walked and waved to the direction of his class.

"All right," Tori replied on behalf of the both of them. Hunter came to Dustin's direction and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Dustin," Hunter called him over. Dustin thought in his mind to just shake it off. Tori gave him a pat on the back. One that tells 'good luck.' He really needed that.

"Hey Hunter. Aren't you cold?"

"I was just training. I needed that."

"Then, aren't you hot?" Hunter laughed at him. But then, out of nowhere he slowly removed his crimson shirt as the water trailed down his figure, showing such detail that made an inner Dustin have a huge nose bleed. He wrung his shirt out and left it on top of a pole to dry out in the sun. The rays reflected on his wet body, and Dustin was going insane.

Hunter leaned over to Dustin and hugged him, causing his yellow shirt to turn see through.

"Ha ha, got you wet. Now that that's done, c'mon Dustin let's go for a swim." Hunter removed his trainers to reveal white and yellow boardies. Dustin couldn't help but to look at that. The incentive of it. Dustin just looked straight back into Hunter's blue eyes until he turned away and dove into the river. He removed his shirt and left it next to Hunter's to dry. He dove in head first, causing a tremendous splash that impressed Hunter.

Once Dustin surfaced, he looked around to find Hunter. He couldn't see him anywhere. Hunter was underneath him. He started to rise and Dustin was found on top of Hunter, then fell back into the water. Hunter pulled off a great prank, he started laughing hysterically. Dustin came back up and chased after him. After shallow waters, it became easier for Dustin and he tackled Hunter to the ground. The water level came about above Hunter's ear. An awkward moment had happened as Hunter was tackled. Dustin was on top on Hunter, water dripping on Hunter's forehead. Both pairs of eyes fixed on each other. Dustin thought his blue eyes matched the river and Hunter thought Dustin's brown ones stood out in the blue sky.

Dustin had an impulse reaction and leaned close to Hunter. Their faces were pretty close, they could feel each other's pants. Closer and closer they came and then..

"Hey, you two." Tori called from afar. They both turned their heads to see. "Sensei's calling you guys. Y'know just because you graduated doesn't mean you should start slacking off." Dustin looked back at Hunter and grabbed his hand to help him up. Tori came close and absorbed all the water they were soaked in. They were instantly dry. They grabbed their shirts and ran to Ops.

–

AS soon as they both came down the stairs, they found their ninja uniforms thrown at their faces.

"Get dressed. Your first class is soon. You two will be teaching together." They slipped into the leather suits and made their way back up. They went back to the surface to find a huge crowd lined up in front of Ops. Dustin was a little surprised and shocked, no words came out.

"Alright class. We're your mentors for this semester. I'm Hunter and that's Dustin." Hunter bowed after the introduction and the class bowed in return. "Okay pair up and start sparring as practice. You'll need all the training you can get." Dustin became marveled by Hunter's strength in his voice and his authority over the class. He was impressed.

Half and hour later, until the class has gotten much out of that time, Dustin halted them and called for attention.

"Alright class, today being the first lesson and all, we'll start with some basic tricks and recap on your training. Remember, ninja training should never be used aggressively. It shows weakness. Watch." Dustin threw a punch at Hunter but was blocked and knocked over by a counter force. He fell down to the dirt below him. A friendly hand came up to his face and he grabbed it and stood back up. Hunter brushed off the dirt he missed off his uniform.

"Alright, that was an example. Pair up then." Dustin walked over to Hunter.

"Sorry about that, yea?" Hunter had an apologetic face and patted Dustin's shoulder.

"Yeah, no sweat dude." He patted back and were exchanging smiles at each other.

Dustin turned back to face the class. "Alright next recap."

"It's important to never let your guard down" Hunter exclaimed. "It would also be great if you could lower your opponents too. It gives you the upper hand."

Dustin saw the opportunity to strike and ran straight for him. He threw a punch at him and he grabbed it with ease. He drew it behind his back and shoved him forward. Dustin threw a hi kick and Hunter ducked and leg swept Dustin, who fell back. But what he felt was not hard ground but two suspending objects on his backside. Hunter had caught him before he hit the ground. At this point, Dustin blushed a little but was not evident. He helped him back up and addressed the class.

"Offensiveness can be helpful when trying to throw your opponent off." He grabbed Dustin and dragged him forward but in the process, tripped him over. Hunter took a good hold of Dustin's arm, spun him around and pulled him closer, ending in the position of a dip in a formal dance. Now Dustin was in full blush mode and turned into a cute strawberry, in Hunter's opinion. He dragged him back up and Dustin became overwhelmed. Hunter took over and told the class to go practice.

Dustin fell backwards to the ground and spread his arms and legs wide open in relaxation. Hunter lied down next to him and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. Dustin opened his eyelids until a shadow like figure appeared as his first sight. He expanded his eyelids until he saw shining blonde hair reflecting in his eyes, and an innocent like face staring back at him. His heart started fluttering at the cute sight and sat back up.

"You doing anything later?"

"Nah, I'm free. You got anything planned?"

"Well, I was going to ask you out - " Dustin slowly blanked out by that, not realizing he hadn't finished yet. He was got a little excited too fast.

"- to the movies. That sound good to you?" Dustin paused about 5 seconds to comprehend what had happened, and blanked out in front of Hunter before giving his response.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds great." Dustin tried to act as casual as he could.

"Cool. So um," Hunter stuttered a bit. "How about I come round about 7. The movie doesn't start until 8 but I figure we could just go and hang out."

"Okay then. So it's a date then."

"Yeah well I think we should wrap things up."

They both stood up, called the class together and dismissed the class.

"I'll see you soon then." Hunter waved behind and walked back to his apartment.


	5. A Time Before the Movies

**If your reading my stories then I'm appreciating it a lot cuz i havn't gotten any reviews and i'm worried my story aint so good. =(**

_A Time before the Movie_

Dustin returned home that day, acting pretty casually but deep inside was ecstatic with excitement. He couldn't hold it in any longer and wish it was movie time already. He ran upstairs and picked a few garments from his closet. He laid out his clothes and tried a bunch of different combinations until it became a perfect fit. That took a huge fraction of time. He realized that and just ripped off his uniform and jumped in the shower.

He stepped out of the shower dripping wet and his soaked hair in front of his face. He dried it off and tried to recollect the tangles into his curls. He grabbed a bottle from above the shelf, which was an indistinct smell of Dustin. It was an earthy like aroma. He brought it into his room, leaving a trail of water in his personal bathroom and on the carpet of his room. He unwrapped the towel from his waist and hastily wiped his body down. There were some parts of his body still minutely wet but Dustin didn't mind. He sprayed his fragrance onto his pulse points and got dressed into a yellow buttoned up shirt and darkly colored jeans. He slipped into a pair of socks and into his favorite black and yellow sneakers. He checked into his mirror to see how he looked. In his own opinion he thought he cleaned up well.

He two-stepped down the stairs and sat on the couch and waited until Hunter arrived. A moment later, the phone rang. He got up and took hold of it.

"Hello"

"Hey, Dustin."

"Hey Hunter. Are we still on the movies."

"Yeah of course we are but there's one little problem."

"What?" Dustin panicked in his response, hoping that he didn't detect it.

"Well my car broke down and my bikes in the shop. Maybe we have to cancel."

"You serious? I got cleaned up and everything." Hunter sighed at that point, thinking of all the effort Dustin would have to have done to himself."

"Well, how about a walk to the movies. It can't be that far but it'll be a while so we can't go out to eat."

"That's fine. The movies got refreshments anyways."

"Alright then, I'm on my way now. See ya then." Dustin was anticipating Hunter's arrival.

–

The doorbell chimed and Dustin jumped off his couch and found contact between his sweaty palm and the golden door handle. His first gaze beyond the door was the blue orbs of Hunter's eyes. It was highlighted by the diminishing sun rays emitting from behind him.

"Hey," Hunter wouldn't have dared to break away from the sight in front of him. He was wearing a red shirt with black graffiti like pattern across the chest with a red jacket that covered it, a pair of short jeans that stopped halfway down his shin, exposing a great shade of tan on his skin. He wore a red and white pair of sneakers. "Wow Dustin, all that time was sure worth it." Dustin exposed a small blush at the thought of the great compliment.

"So are we ready to go?" Dustin grabbed his cell phone, wallet and his yellow i pod and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I am now," Dustin grinned with a boyish charm, which Hunter thought was cute. He closed his door and ensured it's security. But that way his mistake. He forgot to grab the keys on the stand but he didn't realize it. They proceeded their way down to the theaters.

–

A blanket of darkness covered the skies and blinking stars shimmered below the darkness. A full moon accompanied the constellations and Dustin's gaze was never lifted from the magnificent beauty. Hunter was at the same time taking glances at Dustin. His complexion was shimmering by the moonlight. It radiated a beauty that Hunter could identify and get such a sense of likeness with. After a while, Dustin felt a sudden chill that shook Hunter along most of it. Hunter smiled at little at the cuteness of shivering Dustin. He took off his left side of his jacket and grabbed Dustin's left and slipped it into the jacket. The two were snug inside the small jacket made for one.

"You cold?" Dustin blew warm breath into his clasped hands and nodded his head. Hunter took his arm and wrapped it around Dustin and landed on his shoulder. He brought him closer to his warmth. Dustin's heart was beating at a great pace and was grateful for Hunter's doing and sacrifice. He slowly lifted his arm and found it landing across Hunter. He was uplifted in emotion, he brought his head to rest on his shoulder.

Along the path, Dustin was overjoyed with the closeness, he tripped over on a rock and landed on the base of a grassy hill. Hunter fell also on top of Dustin. The jacket was removed by the incident before it became overstretched. The two found each other experiencing deja vu from a familiar scene at the academy. Dustin apologized to Hunter but got lost in his words as he got drowned in the sight of Hunter. Faces became closer until it was just centimeters apart. A highly powered breeze drew across and both of them experienced in the harsh coldness. Hunter got back up and assisted Dustin get to his feet. Dustin grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around the both of them.

"How long is it before we get there?"

"We're nearly there. Be patient. I'm just as hungry as you." Hunter chuckled at him

"No ones as hungry as I am." They both broke out in laughter.

–

Around the corner, they were overwhelmed by the bright lights that shone through the busy district.

"Wow, it's been ages since I've been back to the city." Dustin was like a kid in a candy shop. In a more literal sense he was now a teenager in the big city. He slipped out of the jacket and ran to see the various stores filled with crowds of people. Hunter slipped back into his jacket and ran after him. "The cinemas this way." He grabbed Dustin by the wrist and dragged him in the right direction.

By the time they reached the entrance, there was enough time to buy their tickets and refreshments. Dustin was running over to the candy corner and Hunter paid for both tickets.

"Hey Hunter, look at this." Hunter rushed over to him and examined what his enthusiam was trying to tell him. His finger was pointing to a special of red and yellow popcorn. The symbolism got to them and they couldn't help but to look at each other. They bought a large bucket and decided to share. Dustin brought out a pack of sweets he picked out when Hunter was buying tickets. In the end they had enough money to buy only one single drink. They couldn't go buying a drink and leaving the other parched. They ended to a conclusion to sharing a drink. It was awkward between them but more weirder things had happened between them.

They proceeded past the hall but ended up in the wrong screening room. They entered and saw couples together, getting comfortable in a romantic sense.

"Uh," Dustin interrupted the scene, "I think we're in the wrong movie." Hunter just agreed with him and found out that they were in a romantic movie.

"We can't leave. They won't let us in the right movie if we just told them what happened." Dustin couldn't help but agree.

"Well we payed for this movie and we can't go buying new tickets. I'm broke now." They proceeded to the top of the theatre where there was an abandonment that was perfect to hide away from any embarassment. They set their purchases down and just took a small conversation between what had happened."

In a matter of minutes, the movie had commenced and the two started becoming involved.

--

_Hope you enjoyed it and if it's pretty bad or good then i would like to know so i can improve. R&R plzz!.. -^_^-_


	6. The Romantic Scene

_The Romantic Scene_

The movie had gotten deeper in, past the storyline and characters and setting. Dustin wasn't enthusiastic and just lounged in his theater seat. His eyes almost were about to close but the reality of Hunter's presence kept him awake. He tried getting back up but ended back lounging lower than before. He reached out to grab some popcorn, while Hunter was doing the same thing. Their hands touched a few times and then they intertwined their fingers. Dustin blushed on the inside and Hunter slipped his hand out with a reasonable amount in his grip.

Hunter took a sip from the drink through his straw and set it in the cup holder that was in between the two. Dustin took it and took a sip. Hunter saw where his straw was and told Dustin whose straw he was drinking out of. Dustin coughed and choked by the realization. Coke had spilled over his clothes and Hunter couldn't help but to laugh at him. Dustin was embarrassed by both accidents, the spill and the sip that counted as an indirect kiss.

Soon about near the climax of the movie, slowly drifted and his head was laying on Hunter's shoulder. The movie reached the point where the most romantic scene comes up. The man grabbed the woman around the waist and they embrace themselves into a deep kiss, where special effects were added to enhance the special occasion. Hunter looked back at Dustin who was slightly dead on the inside, felt himself get lifted from his chin. His closed eyes saw a part of Hunter and he leaned over close to him. They became so close, their breaths were exchanged, mouth to mouth. Dustin completely closed his eyes, thinking it was a dream. Hunter drifted the same as Dustin's sleepy state. They leaned over then...

"Ah," Dustin became fully alert when the ice left over from the drink spilled over into Dustin's already moist jeans. He was fully awake and his eyes were widen in astonishment. The dream became a reality but not one he did not want to be in. He stood up and a liquid dripped off down his crotch and ice fell onto the theater carpet.

"Aw man. I'm so sorry Dustin. I didn't mean it." The recurring cute apologetic face appeared before Dustin. "Geez, how about we just go." Dustin agreed and was backed up by his wet pants. He dragged Dustin through the dark theater and through the double doors with the 'Exit' sign above. They stood in the lobby as Hunter went over to grab a few napkins to wipe off excess liquid that was present on his jeans. Hunter started stroking the zipper area of the pants and Dustin was turned on to a full powered blush. He had to cover his own cheeks to keep them from exposure. He started getting a rising member and hoped that Hunter wasn't able to detect it. Luckily he stopped before his member started pressing against the cold steel of his zipper.

"Well Dustin, is there anything else you wanted to do before we go?" Dustin took the time to think what to do.

"Well, its been ages since I've had ice cream." Dustin took the time to fantasize the sweet taste of the creamy dessert.

"Alright then. Let's go get some ice cream." They made their way over from the cinemas over to the ice creamery across a few blocks.

–

Dustin took a seat over near the window and Hunter placed an order of a strawberry vanilla ice cream sundae with choc fudge drizzled over the top. He paid for it and made his way over across the seat opposite Dustin.

"So, how did you think of the movie?" Hunter started up a conversation while waiting for their order to arrive.

"It was kinda boring I guess. I mean I was hoping for that action flick we were suppose to go to."

"Yeah same here man. That movie seemed like the classic romance story we always seem to hear."

"Yeah, I concur. But, like all movies in it's genre it was pretty romantic."

"Yeah, that was a pretty nice movie," They both were exchanging glances that read the same thought that was reeling in their minds. By the end of the discussion, their order came through.

"Enjoy," The waitress handed their sundae and grinned back between the two of them. Hunter took a small scoop of ice cream and brought it up to Dustin's face. He leaned in and sucked on the metal spoon, savoring every sweet taste that danced on his sweet tooth. Hunter took a slice of strawberry, dabbed it in the puddle of chocolate and fed it to Dustin. He took it with a pleasurable grin and bits of chocolate were wiped along the edges of Dustin's lips. Hunter wiped it off with the edges of the spoon and slowly inserted it past soft, pink lips. He took another scoop of ice cream and made it into his own mouth, tasting the sweet ice cream with the hint of Dustin that was present.

After most of the ice cream had been scarfed down, it was left to one piece of strawberry left. He picked it up and took a nip at it to hold half of it between his lips. He leaned over down and on top of Dustin. Drips of melted ice cream fell from the tip of the strawberry and landed right onto his tongue. He leaned in more closer until the strawberry was the only gap between the two's lips joining together. Closer he went until Dustin had a decent half of strawberry and their lips were almost in absolute contact. Finally, Hunter bit on it and the half fell down into Dustin's mouth. Hunter sat back up and pulled Dustin along with him. Dustin became so embarrassed by the creative 'strawberry kisses' made Hunter style. After they were finished, Dustin wanted another scoop so they bought two cones to hit the road with.

–

The time was nearly at the peak of midnight. They crossed the mark where they had fallen before and their ice cream was about a decent lump above the cone. Hunter saw Dustin eat his ice cream like a child would; with their tongue stroking across from one side to the peak. His mind hatched an idea.

"Hey Dustin." Dustin turned to view Hunter but was greeted by ice cream being wiped across his face.

"You are so dead," Hunter ran after than friendly threat with Dustin chasing him by the tail. Hunter had out ran Dustin but slowed down as a decent distance separated them. Dustin tagged Hunter with both hands and screamed out, "Gotcha." Hunter was laughing at the fun activity and came close to Dustin's face. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked from one ear, past his smooth cheek, over the anticline of his nose, past the other cheek and flicked his tongue past his ear that exposed a small movement on his ear. Dustin had shuddered and collapsed at the action.

Hunter scooted down and collected Dustin in a piggy back and proceeded making their way to Dustin's house. At various times, Hunter felt Dustin squeeze hold at times and his curly hair tickle his sensitive neck when he nuzzled his head deep into Hunter's upper back. By the time Hunter made it to Dustin's home, he was sound asleep, and an innocence could be resonating from him. He dug deep into Hunter's pockets but to find no keys and any way of getting access into Dustin's house. 'Aw man' Hunter thought. 'Where are his keys?' Hunter took a small peak through the window and saw his keys hanging off the stand near the door. Hunter took a deep breath and sighed. Hunter looked back at Dustin's face and thought 'it would be a crime to wake the cutest person up. It's like waking a baby.' Hunter slowly picked up Dustin and he subconsciously grabbed onto Hunter.

–

They made their way back to Hunter's apartment and he opened up the door while balancing Dustin on his back. He made his way upstairs into his bedroom. He just let the small illuminating hallway light navigate him through the darkened room. Hunter laid Dustin onto his soft mattress, took off his shoes and socks and dumped them on the floor beside him. He became a little nervous as he slowly slid Dustin's shirt up and over his head. He followed with the unbuttoning of his jeans. He slowly took it off while caressing the skin that revealed himself, in a state of just wearing his yellow boxers. He folded his clothes and laid it on his personal couch against the wall.

Hunter proceeded into slipping into the same state as Dustin and hung his clothes in his closet. He covered Dustin in his warm blanket. Hr came back into his bed after switching off the light and closing the door behind him. He rested next to Dustin but only drifted in a small slumber. Once he finally found comfort, his arms were snaked around his chest and stomach. His own torso pressed against his back and his legs intertwining with his. It was like a harmonious unity that night.

It was the best sleep they have both experienced in a lifetime.

_--_

_Please R&R I don't think highly of my work but its just my creative juices flowing so i wanna see if my effort is worth anything. If its really good then i appreciate the good critisism. Thank you for reading up until now =D  
_


	7. The Day After

_The Day After_

The next morning, the sensitive sun rays beamed down over Dustin's eyes. He slowly opened them and was immediately blinded by it. He scooted up a little to drag the curtains over it. As he was doing that, he felt a force drag himself down. He was too drowsy to comprehend the situation, but went back down and fell asleep in a small slumber.

After the awkward movements, Hunter awoke to see the sleeping face of Dustin in his first morning gaze. He couldn't help but to fight back a small smile appearing across his lips. He closed his eyes and fantasized what had happened last night. He kept a constant smile as each joyous memory reel through his mind.

Dustin finally gained an average state of consciousness to realize that he wasn't in his bedroom. He thought back and remembered that he forgot to grab his keys. It must've been embarrassing. But, where was he anyways? He slowly peaked over to see Hunter's face in his view. He was in Hunter's apartment. That gave him a full shock that accelerated his heart. He took a hold of his touch senses to find that Hunter was having a good grasp on him. He was in a full panic mode, but he didn't care. He gave in to his emotions and scooted closer to Hunter. He nuzzled his face deep into Hunter's bare chest that was exposed. His hands slowly creeped over near Hunter's flesh when an accidental bump moved his hand over one of Hunter's sensitive spots. This emitted a small moan from him, his breath trailing over to Dustin's nose. He smelt like morning breath but it was a mix of Hunter too. Once Dustin got into a comfortable position, he embraced into the situation.

Hunter became bored and sat up against the wall. He saw Dustin and whispered, "Hey dude. Are you awake?" Small moans became present and Dustin started showing evidence of his awakening.

"Yeah I was awake before but I fell asleep. Your really nice to sleep with, like a teddy bear." Dustin laid his head on Hunter's chest.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." Hunter started wrapping his fingers through Dustin's curls and untangling them. He trailed a few fingers down over Dustin's skin and trailed lower. The time was nice but became interrupted by Dustin's grumbling hunger. He placed a hand over his stomach to symbolize his hunger. Hunter laughed at Dustin's ego and got up, placed a soft white shirt over him and threw one at Dustin. He walked over to Hunter and gave an embracing hug over to him. His face against the soft cotton of his shirt and whispered his gratitude.

"Thanks a lot for all you did for me. You're a great guy." Hunter placed his arms around the small boy in an affectionate hug and pulled him closer.

"It's no problem Dustin. You're my friend." Dustin started getting teary but was able to hold it back before exposure. Again, the scene was interrupted but now Hunter's joined the party.

"How bout some pancakes?" Dustin pulled off his same childish grin and nodded. They bounded downstairs in unison and Dustin grabbed a stool over the counter. Hunter grabbed his favorite apron and the necessary ingredients and spread them on the counter. Dustin held his head up and saw Hunter's busy face. It was very passionate and serious.

Hunter called Dustin over to assist him. He walked over to the stove and felt Hunter's body lean over him. Dustin was professional at the hot work so Hunter just wrapped his arms around his waist and saw how Dustin was the one getting passionate. He cooked every one into perfection and left two towers of them onto plates. Hunter went over to the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of syrup and a pack of strawberries. His mind started racing thoughts and memories of Dustin's color when he played the ice cream trick. He also grabbed a can of whip cream. These combinations were very compatible as Hunter knew how Dustin liked it sweet.

Hunter poured a decent amount of syrup on his and mostly soaked Dustin's. He sliced some strawberries and arranged it on Dustin, in the shape of a heart, scattered pieces to hide the message. He filled the gaps with dabs of whip cream, creating a pattern of red and white. Dustin was waiting in his seat, basking in the warmth of the sun. It became too intense soon, it made Dustin remove his shirt and lay back in his seat. His brown hair getting laid back behind the back of the seat.

Hunter looked up at Dustin and flinched in an unrecognizable manner. He was feeling tortured but took the opportunity to its advantage. He grabbed the bottle of syrup and hovered it above Dustin. He popped open the squeeze top and slowly tilted the syrup. The closer it got to the end, the more satisfaction became filled in his happiness bar. A small drop fell slowly and onto Dustin's chest. Fortunately, no response came from Dustin. He dropped his head closer to the sweet drop and skillfully maneuvered his tongue across the spot, without letting off any reactions.

He swapped the bottle for the can of whip cream and went on a full offensive. His finger laid a heavy mass onto the cap and a large quantity sprayed all over Dustin's body. He took a quick reaction to the cold sensation and stood up.

"Uwah. Hunter, what are you doing?" An indistinct mark appeared over Dustin's torso. Hunter just stood there laughing at him.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, eh?" Dustin gave a teddy bear hug over to Hunter, soaking his shirt.

"Gross Dustin."

"Hey, you started it." Hunter placed dry fingers over the patches of dry cotton and slowly lifted it up and over his head. Dustin fought back a gentle blush as Hunter placed all five fingers above Dustin's navel and wiped them up to his neck, covered in the cold substance. He brought his fingers close to his lips and a tongue darted out to clean off the sweet off his finger. He took control after than and took a firm grasp on his palm and went wildly until it was drenched.

Hunter took his other hand and took a small dab. He placed it around his lips. He brought Dustin into his view by the chin. Dustin leaned in and lightly licked off the scattered parts around his lips. He finally came closer until the smallest gap between them was the whip cream. A huge grumble was present in Dustin that threw him into his seat. Hunter brought his pile over to him, and he sat and watched Dustin scarf every pancake down before he could see Hunter's hard effort. After the two were done, Hunter grabbed his shirt and wiped off indiscreet substances that covered his face, due to his reckless eating. Natural beauty of Dustin was revealed.

"Well we better get to class before we get the same lecture from sensei...again" Hunter rolled his eyes and Dustin was nodding in agreement. They rushed upstairs and changed, making their way over to Dustin's to get his uniform.

–

Upon arrival, Dustin crept on his toes, and stuck a hand above the door frame. Dust started drifting down into Dustin's airways, but was too busy to take action. His shirt lifted and a fine area was visible to Hunter's liking. He successfully fought back his blush by distracting himself, but all lead back to the view of Dustin. His thoughts started running wild. Where he should begin...his hand gently running along his stomach as he moaned in pleasure. His thoughts lead down one road until...

"Got it." Dustin flicked the key off the frame but lost his balance in the process. He tumbled over and found himself falling over on Hunter. He finally lost his thoughts and was able to catch him. His arms were wrapped around his upper body. Dustin looked up and saw the same blue gaze from his friend. He leaned forward and got closer to him. It was until Hunter's phone rang. 'Aargh' ran through his mind. He regained his balance and grabbed his key and entered his house to change.

Hunter picked up his phone and Cam was on the other line.

"Hey you guys, you do know you have class again today?"

"Yeah yeah we know we're making our way."

"Alright well come quickly." He hung up and Hunter waited by his doorstep for him to finish. In a matter of seconds, he came out in his spiffy yellow uniform. They bolted their way to the academy and luckily got there before sensei took notice.

–

_=D_


	8. Happy Moments of a Real Dream pt1

_Happy Moments of a Real Dream pt.1_

The afternoon came quickly during the vast exhaustion of the heat that drew itself across the land. The final lesson of the day was being taught and memorized by the obedient class. Dustin found himself flopping over as today's lesson was being dismissed. He lightly closed his eyes together and basked in the warmth of the transformation between a yellow bright sun to a dim orange light. He took in deep breaths and imagined his inner sanctuary. Lying atop of a grassy cliff, looking over a shimmering ocean and sparkling sand. By his face, two flowers astir in the cooling wind. Soft clouds hovering above him. It was his dream place. But there was also something else he dreamed of. A tall blonde friend to be with. He tried combining the two things together. He imagined him running up to him, laying down next to him, side by side. Brushing his hair away from his face and soft touches down into his hands. Intertwining fingers, he scoots closer to him until they are together. His gaze looking at him, wanting only one thing. He knew what he wanted. He leaned up to meet close to his lips. His desire running through his body, he imitated the action in reality. He pursed his lips slightly, thinking and hoping to taste the sensation.

Hunter walked over to Dustin and saw his relaxing state. He hovered over Dustin and saw his pursed lips. He leaned down to bring his own ones to his.

Unfortunately, "Hey." Dustin was removed from his utopia into an almost parallel world, his eyes met up to Hunter, until later found that three's a crowd. He turned over to see Shane waving over.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" The two quickly got up to their feet and acted as if nothing happened, a pure state of normality.

"No, nothing. What's up?"

"Tori and I were making plans to go down to the coast this weekend. You guys in? We even got Cam to come with us too and you know how rarely that is."The three shared a laugh in agreement.

"Alright, I'm in, it'll be fun. How bout it?" Hunter looked at him and nodded in a positive manner.

"There is one other thing. The house is a four bedroom, so someone has to share a room." This caused the two to look at each other, thinking the same thought.

"Do you two want to take it? Its a double bed so you won't need to get too close."

"Uh, we'll wait and see." Hunter protested with anxiousness in his tone. He did want to get close to him, but with all those people around, he became shy to be open and loving. He wasn't known to be like that. Except when he's around Dustin because he was comfortable to be himself. Suddenly a small surge passed through his head. He couldn't identify it, but it drew himself over to Dustin. He saw a smile crawl across his face. He always identified him as cute, but the passing surge made him see a different side. Something...cuter. A blush came but he was tough enough to fight it off.

"All right, well pack up tonight. We'll be coming around near night time and we'll be there hopefully before midnight." The two agreed to the conditions and Hunter was swinging over to Dustin's before their departure.

–

Hunter came home and quickly zipped open a travel bag and stuffed all kinds of clothes and necessary materials into it. A flashback came back to him about the impulse that shook his whole world down. He fell down onto the bed, raised his hands over his eyes. He tried to decipher the message behind the whole headache...and heartache he has been having. His body was heating up, sweaty palms were evident and rapid repetition of his heart at the same pace. He thought back to the first thoughts...that were of Dustin. He thought of a rough recollection of the great times they had. He identified every special feature of Dustin that he took awareness of. His smile, his face, his air headed personality that he loved so much. Then something else came to his mind. His body, his movements. Then he lifted his view to a deeper connection. His cute blushing, clumsiness and embarrassments. Was he...liking Dustin? Or maybe he just like him as a friend. Did he like him the same way? His imagination became wild, thinking of how he wanted to touch the guy's lips...with his own. Reels of questions ran through his mind but none could be answered with any clarity.

The sun fell significantly and Hunter grabbed his bag and made his way to Dustin's house while salvaging whatever sunlight was visible in the sky.

–

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently by his doorstep. His thoughts bothered him too immensely, his train of thought kept on derailing constantly. It all lead the same path to Dustin. Before Dustin got the chance to be greeted by Hunter, the others were already waiting and yelling out them to get a move on. The four waited excruciatingly irritated, as the half hour count passed through their minds. Hunter couldn't help but to think what was keeping him up. The curiosity was eating away at him, he offered to go check up to him.

He rang the doorbell again and saw that the doorknob was loose. He opened and entered, hoping it was all well. He called his name repeatedly and each had no response. He was getting worried. He wandered upstairs and entered his bedroom. His packed bag laying against the wall and a squirming creature laid in his bed. He turned on his bedside lamp and saw a sleeping Dustin. He showed an adorable face but changed quickly as his face showed a worried and irritated expression. He became sympathetic and drew Dustin up to his shoulder. He finally opened his eyes and looked up into the sea of blue in Hunter's eyes.

"Oh, Hunter you're here. Sorry I fell asleep because I was so excited to be going, I couldn't wait." The lame story was cheap but it was a Dustin excuse that made it bought by Hunter.

"It's okay. We were all worried. We waited for over half an hour. I rang and Tori honked. You know you are a very heavy sleeper." They chuckled with each other in relief. He couldn't help thinking what kind of nightmare he would have been having to cause his to struggle under his sheets. He knew thinking about it wouldn't help so he just focused on the positives and blocked out his distortions. He helped Dustin out of bed, carried his bag and made their way out to the van. Once all the loose ends were tied up, they made their way directly to the beach.

–

Nearly half way out of town, at the time where stomaches began to growl, they made a quick break at a very small and cozy restaurant. It didn't seem to be huge at first but looks were deceiving. It had a cheery vibe and made it easy to be comfortable with. They sat at a table suitable for the five of them and skimmed through the menu's as some of them were already panting like dogs at the sight of the snacks.

With their orders given and the spare time ticking, they all decided to take a view of their surroundings. There was a pinball machine that Shane took the time to take a shot at, Cam was playing on his laptop, and Tori took a swig of gum and chewed constantly with the bubble here and there. Dustin was gazing at the outside view, he got up and stood outside. Hunter took notice a few minutes later and followed him out in the darkness. Dustin and Hunter's bushel of hair was fluttering in the night gale. Dustin was deep in thought and Hunter was keeping his feelings deep in his chest. The silence broke as Hunter tried to stir up a conversation.

"So uh..Dustin." He didn't turn to see him, still lost in his mind.

"Are you okay Dustin?" Hunter's voice took a worried tone but was reassured as his smile was returned as a response.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You seem kinda lost."

"I'm fine Hunter. Nothing to worry about."

"Well if you're sure. But I can't help but to worry about you."

"I told you I'm fine. What else do you want."

"I want you to be open to me. You know I'm always here for you." He moved over and wrapped his arms around him, supporting his body with his own heat. A look of guilt fell on his face but could not be seen by Hunter.

"There is one thing I want to ask you. When I was trying to wake you up, you seemed irritated by something."

"Oh well, it's nothing. Just a nightmare."

"Mind telling me about it?" He shook his head negatively.

"But you can be open to me about it. Come on Dustin." He lowered his head until cheeks were side by side. A blush flew across his face, then faded as more guilt came and came. Soon he erupted from it as he admitted.

"I had a nightmare...that you wouldn't be with me. That you would be gone."

"What?" Hunter loosened himself a little in the case to Dustin's repelling to be based on two continents.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid dream."

"Well if your worried about that, then you don't know me at all."

"How would I know you would still be around? Circumstances change, Hunter." He became defensive but vulnerable.

"Look Dustin, I will always be here for you."

"I know you will and I hope we'll be together but," He paused before continuing on, "I just feel like we'll never get anywhere."

"What do you mean?" His heart beated rapidly as the other boy's became torn out and broken down.

"Hunter, I know we haven't known each other long but I feel we get together well. You said we should be friends and if we are, I am happy beyond any of my emotions." He was interrupted by a reassuring comment.

"But we are friends. I wanted us to be friends."

"Yes, but," He stammered and weakened harshly. Tears shed from the bottom of his eye and he broke down and brought his strength out to say it. "I don't want to risk it. I'm sorry." Rivers of tears broke out as he ran back into the restaurant. Hunter didn't bother to go after him. He felt a same pain but different source of ache in his heart. He broke down on the inside and shed a sad face. He trodded back into the restaurant and sat down with his head between his arms.

–

After their meals had met their satisfaction, they continued to travel down to the beach. Tori, Shane and Cam sat in the front, while Hunter and Dustin chose to sit in the back. It was awkward. The two best friends were quiet to each other. Dustin thought Hunter would be mad and start swarming him with questions. Hunter thought Dustin would change his mind and tell him what was wrong. A few times, the two took glances at the other but were both too upset to do anything. Shadows of light bounced off one to the other as they passed through the window. They just fixated their gaze to the natural surroundings and thought to themselves.

"Okay guys, it's going to be bumpy so hold on," Tori warned them as the bumpy rocks shook the whole van down. Without notice, the two eliminated a small distance that separated them. Soon they arrive over deep crevasses and it seems to rock the whole van down. They were close to each other but neither made a move, whether being closer or further. A final collision course brought the two close together.

"Sorry guys it was hard to avoid it." The two sat back up and gazed at each other. Hunter brought Dustin closer to him. He was tired of it all and tried to bring them together. He couldn't live with the separation, even though it was only hours that flew by. Dustin was getting tired too, but only tired of thinking of it. He did mean what he said. He laid his head down onto his shoulder and took a small doze before falling deep into his sleep.

–

The van stopped and parked near a small meadow before the rocky cliff that lead to the beach. Everyone grabbed the bags while Hunter was occupied with the sleeping desire in his arms. They walked a distance before reaching their destination. Shane opened the door and inside, it was pretty huge. Hunter took Dustin over to the biggest bedroom, where the double bed was located, and rested him down onto the bed. He undressed him down to a comfortable level that he could sleep in. He brought the two bags into the corner of the room and also dressed down into his boxers. He covered the two of them in the soft blankets and rested down, looking at Dustin's face. It was desirable but it was off-limits. His words crowded his lust and could feel him being drifted away from him. A tear was powerful enough to shed from Hunter.

He relaxed and lost all thought and fell into the same slumber as the boy next to him. He hoped it would end by tomorrow.

--

_Please R&R I need to know how good i am because i still don't see me as a great story writer but my imagination runs wild_

_well i'll still be happy if you were reading up to this far of it so yeah =D  
_


	9. Happy Moments of a Real Dream pt2

_Happy Moments of a Real Dream pt.2_

The next morning came bright and early as the beach sun shot its first rays to the light blue sky. Hunter peered over but to find himself alone in the double bed. The imprint of Dustin was still placed in the mattress. He ran a hand across the mark and dreamed of being with him. But, where exactly was he? And at this early hour? After a small rest to recover from his sleep, he got up and slipped a shirt on. He tip toed silently, knowing that the others wouldn't be awake yet. A breeze caressed his face as he realized the door was open widely. He peered over down to the beach to see a curled up figure near the shore. He made his way over to see what it was.

Dustin was watching the slow current fade away, gently washing over his feet that was buried in the sand. He was lost in his own world. The gale picked up, causing his hair to fly endlessly and shivers trailing over his body. All he could think about was what he had done, and the childish belief in his nightmare.

He thought over this, crying over it and hoping it would never happen. It involved watching small, young versions of himself and Hunter, playing in the playground of their local park. They were climbing and playing and sliding down. It was the happiest thing he could think of. After their energy had been wasted, they sat down eating ice cream. They both had a wonderful time and they never wanted to forget it. They were talking and promising to see each other again, and never leaving. Hunter gave a small hug to him and he gave a small kiss on Hunter's small cheek. It was really a nice dream. Then it turned wild. No one ever said all promises were able to be kept. He found himself being separated and lost, out of his reach. It distorted him. He was never the same again.

Reality finally took its hold, but he kept on thinking of that nightmare, that might have just pushed it into fruition. A trickle fell down from his eye, and he curled himself back into his secluded space. He shut his eyes slowly until a gentle force appeared over him. Hunter slowly moved his arms, wrapped around over Dustin and a warm hug ended as a result. Hunter slumped his head on Dustin's shoulder while he just stared into the horizon.

"I'm sorry." The inaudible silence broke as Dustin made his apology able to be heard. "I'm stupid, and I'm really sorry. Hope we can still be friends." Hunter broke from his hug and took a distance from him.

"Dustin, you're not stupid and I hate for you to call yourself that. Apology accepted." Dustin was finally relieved to get that weight on his chest off but...

"But, we can't be friends." The nightmare broke into reality. His whole world came down. He was torn and down for the count. He showed no sign of negativity but didn't blame him.

Hunter laid on his knees and stared down into his eyes. He took his chin between his fingers and brought him up. He leaned down and close to him. His eyes closed and he took a full approach. He leaned his lips onto Dustin's own soft ones. Dustin fell back onto the sandy beach and enveloped himself into his dream come true. Hunter was kissing him, what he wanted all this time. The kiss felt like hours but lasted for a minute. They broke off and saw each other through their eyes. Hunter stood on his feet and walked back into the house.

Dustin was very confused at the moment. All his emotion levels surged powerfully. Was he happy, sad, angry, confused, overjoyed, relieved? Whatever he was, he just ended up hoping he was still friends with Hunter again. He couldn't stand losing something so close to him anymore. He made a decision. He had to tell Hunter what had happened. He was determined to. But when it all went deep, a new day began as the full sunrise greeted itself over the beach.

–

Everyone got dressed into their beach gear. Tori was wearing a bikini which interested Shane as much. They were going swimming and surfing together. Cam was wearing plain clothes but were suitable for a relaxation day on the sandy palms. The other two were just wearing an emergency uniform because of their morning experience. No one questioned but were just hungry, for food and for getting down into the water.

They all left out and took in the whole experience. Salty sea air was wavering about, but they quickly adapted. Soft sands were comforting between their toes but the rocks and sticks told a different story. Colorful shells of all sizes illuminated the shore in a shimmering shade that varied. Dustin overlooked the setting and saw beauty within. He always wondered about the sunset lighting and how that would differentiate. He was eager to wait until the time came, but his dream wasn't completely fulfilled. Technically it was, but he could never try and put the two together. The beauty of the sunset effect and the taste of sweet lips that he liked deeply and immensely.

Hunter came out, wearing his original red board shorts, but was to Dustin's liking; topless. He blushed at the thought of it but when he actually came past him, he thought back to the circumstances. He couldn't decipher if his message meant togetherness or separation. Besides the point, he just decided to enjoy his time at the beach like his friends. He took off his top also and walked carefully through the golden sediment.

Hunter stopped knee deep in the water and turned around to call Dustin over. But he halted to see Dustin in his own shorts, plus no top was an added bonus. His new realization took Hunter's judgment to a new marveling level. He saw every detail of him, right down to the inner core that was his personality. He loved it all from the inside and out. But he couldn't seem to get the strong connection they once had on each other. He broke his gaze off and swam over to Tori and Shane, while Dustin sat by Cam and relaxed next to him.

Hunter made his way over to their notice. They were playing aquatic events that took all their energy. Hunter was getting deep into it but he couldn't help think of doing these things with Dustin. It was comical to see Dustin do one of his air headed tricks that made him sulk over it. Then he could call him over to tell him he wasn't being one and embarrass him again by telling him he's cute. Hunter broke out of thought as he was dragged underwater and brought back up. The three of them laughed at it and swam back to shore. Cam was already back inside and Dustin was bathing in the rock pools that were hidden in a cavern by the small cliff side over the ocean. He felt himself feel relieved but tensed under the warm curative bath. He felt all his problems melt away and kept back like stuffing it under your bed.

Hunter saw what he was doing. He was pretty relaxed but he didn't want to intervene in his relief. He smiled at the semi sleeping face Dustin pulled off. He sat right beside him, hoping to see some kind of reaction. But no response could be noticed. He trailed a small finger but gently hovering over his upper exposed body. No effect took place and Dustin showed a small grin as he leaned back into his spot. He made contact over the lower part of his nose and trailed it down over his lips and around his chin. A pleasurable moan was emitted out of his airways. Hunter was hoping he hadn't taken notice to his actions. Fortunately, he didn't.

The time came where the most sunniest hours had passed. It was perfect to be out in the water. The warm atmosphere and the cool water made a powerful combination. Hunter swam out a safe distance not too far that was really fine. He laid on his back, floating on the surface of the water. It was a great time to be comfortable, he almost dozed off. Dustin came out with a basket and blanket and laid it out on the beach. He was hungry and he thought Hunter would be too. He swam out to him, but Hunter was not evident to his movements. They flowed like currents that Hunter took in as natural. Dustin swam close enough and emerged slowly to stop all trickling water from revealing himself. He looked down at Hunter's sweet, semi snoring face. He smiled but turned upside down quickly. Hunter jarred his eyelids a small bit, but was not easily seen. Dustin moved closer to him and leaned in a little. Hunter opened up his eye, that flipped Dustin into the water. Hunter leaned up and laughed at the drowning Dustin. He emerged, coughing like crazy at the unintentional swallowing of sea water.

"Hey Dude, that wasn't funny." Dustin whined sulkily

"Aw, sorry dude," Hunter walked over to him and pulled him into a soft but binding hug. Dustin hugged back, his arms sliding around his upper waist. He was happy. Then Hunter leaned all his weight over him and they both submerged into the water. It was like a deja vu from the academy except the depth was deeper than a river. They floated their way back to shore. This time, Hunter was dominating Dustin. He pinned all his arms and legs together. His body trapped between the spread one above him. Both took intensive gazes at each other. Hunter leaned down closer and caught his lips with his own for the second time, and this time was not interrupted. Hunter fought his way in, but was easily repelled by Dustin. A losing battle, the two broke off and saw what was happening. Hunter got up and dried himself, while Dustin remained as the sun toasted his body and the flowing current press against his back. He got up as his face was covered by his own towel. They dried themselves down and sat on the blanket.

"Hey Dustin," He broke off the silence while he ate his favorite snack, "I'm sorry too." Dustin looked at him with curiosity and a glimpse of hope. Did something happen?

"I really need to tell you something Dustin. The kisses we had. I know it must've been weird but it was just so you know that I will never leave you, even after whatever happens, you won't be alone." Dustin became teary eyed for a second.

"Dustin, I like you. A lot, man. Nothing like you would even know." A confession got cut off as the two pieces finally got together.

"Hunter, I do know. I really like you too. I have since the beginning but I was too afraid to tell you." Dustin slowly secluded himself in his ball form again but fell back by Hunter's soft shoving to the ground. They took another kiss, tasting the leftover essence of their snacks. They finally got together. But now Dustin needed to get his dream together. It wasn't complete.

–

The sun started to set. Tori and Shane were working in the kitchen, telling them that dinner was in a while. A great opportunity for Dustin to see the cliff side view. He climbed an intense way but it was worth it. He was high up, looking down at what finally became his dream, his utopia to life. The breeze was perfect, the beach was calming, seagulls flew in a pattern. He couldn't take it in anymore. He erupted in extreme enjoy and laid on the grassy patch. A tree shaded him and his whole existence became in an extreme happiness. Orange flowers bloomed from the tree above and the petals fell gracefully. One fell directly below on Dustin's cheek. The soft natural feel to it was exhilarating.

"You enjoying yourself?" Dustin thought 'oh man, you bet I am.' Hunter laid back next to him. He caressed and swept the petal away from his face. He was in such a climax, he couldn't sustain it anymore. He sat back up and looked deep into Hunter's eyes. The same ones he keeps on seeing over and over again. They closed in on each other and kissed gently. His dreams were finally being realized. Hunter became rough, but Dustin was harder and intense. They rolled over with Dustin's domination. It was now his turn to break through. Their tongues met for the first time and they became over joyed. They both explored each other. Hunter slowly slid his hands under Dustin's shirt and trickled his hand down and up his body. It was wild and uncontrollable. They broke off for the need of oxygen and the most biggest grin of the human face was created over his face. Hunter smiled at his grin and they both were just too happy to be put into words.

"So are we friends again?"

"Yeah, the best." Dustin became the most happiest boy in the whole world.

--

_Thank you very much for reading my whole story. It took me a while to do it so i appreciate it that you take the time to read it_

_R&R I would like to know if they are any good. =D--XD  
_


End file.
